Si tú me miras
by Oscurita XuXu
Summary: COMPLETO. Y constantemente solía mirarla en clases, con el único deseo de manternerla cerca.


_**Si tú me miras**_

**-Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, 7:00 AM-**

Lunes en la madrugada, el gran reloj del castillo del colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts anunciaba las siete en punto, hora en que los alumnos de la dichosa casa de Slytherin se dignaban a dar señales de vida, además de las noches de parranda que lograban distraerles o quien sabe que, al menos hacían mejores cosas que las demás casas. No había siquiera un alma todavía en los pasillos alrededor de las extensas escaleras, mas, sólo se apreciaban el crujir de los pasos silenciosos que una figura somnolienta, de cabellos rubios y ojos grises producía.

Tenía mejores cosas en que pensar que en "ganar la próxima copa de quidditch" o en las estúpidas clases que impartía la loca de adivinación.

"Draco Malfoy", así lo llamaban, o para otros simplemente Malfoy; apuesto, de carácter frió, calculador, y a veces llegaba a sobrepasar la raya de lo que uno catalogaría como "decente".

O sea, su carácter era una mierda.

Quien diría que siendo tan apuesto sería el dueño de una personalidad repugnante, jamás se preocupó de nadie en su vida, en sus seis años de permanecer con sangre sucias en Hogwarts.

-Ahora sé que es muy tarde-pronunció el chico, contemplando como a través del marco de la ventana comenzaban a ingresar los primeros rayos del sol, pegándole de seco en sus mejillas y en la piel moreteada de sus manos, producto de sostener tanto la varita en defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy así me llamaron mis padres, inculcándome cosas tan absurdas como:

_-Odia a Harry Potter-_

_-Los muggles son sangre sucia, basuras, cosas que no sienten ni sirven en la comunidad mágica-_

Ya he pasado seis años aquí, en estas mismas aulas y todos los días ansió verte entrar por ese gran salón, con esos pasos delicados solamente tuyos, tu cabello enrulado hasta la cintura, en estos momentos en que puedo estar sólo me pregunto una cosa...

-¿Yo, odio a Potter?- no, yo le envidio, porque te tiene a su lado...

Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia que logró opacarme la razón

._  
_

_…**Que fácil decir te quiero cuando estamos solos…**_

_…**Lo difícil es hacerlo cuando escuchan todos...**_

_…**Si tú me miras... si tú me miras...**_

_…**Te enseñaré a decir te quiero sin hablar...**_

_…**Mientras tengamos un secreto que ocultar"…**_

**.  
**

Las ocho en punto, estoy retrasado, tomo mis cuadernos y voy corriendo al aula; hoy tengo clases con los idiotas de Griffindor, espero ser el primero de mi clase en llegar, para verte entrar tan hermosa como todos los días y los que me quedan en Hogwarts, puede que suene fuera de mi, que mi temperamento esta algo opacado, ¿pero que mierda les interesa a ustedes?, mientras pueda pensaré estas cosas, sin que los estúpidos de las otras casas puedan criticar mi manera de actuar.

Y si no les gusta, que se vayan a la mierda.

Que sorpresa la mía cuando entro, allí estas, sentada en tu banco leyendo como de costumbre, todo el tiempo que tengo para admirarte son sólo uno segundos ya es tarde como siempre y no pude dirigirte un saludo. _¿Para qué?- _sé que te abría insultado, es más, dudo que quisieras escucharme o dirigirme alguna de tus palabras.

.

_…**La locura de quererte como un fugitivo…**_

_…**Me ha llevado a la distancia donde me he escondido…**_

_…**Si tú me miras... si tú me miras…**_

_…**Cuanto más crezca la injusticia... ya verás..**_

_…**Que son más grandes nuestras ganas de luchar...**_

**.  
**

Quedan pocos días para salir de vacaciones, ahora lo he pensado y es tarde como siempre; _¿qué haré todo ese tiempo en que no te podré ver, eh estado distraído los últimos días , nada importa, nada quiero, solo, a si me siento, completamente solo. _

Ahora estoy contemplado el cielo, nunca antes me habían parecido los colores tan claros, o las nubes tan cercanas, nunca me había dedicado a admirar siquiera el color de las cosas, estoy divagando; ¿Y qué?-

-Harry que tonto eres-

Alcanzo a escuchar una voz, es la tuya, tu dulce voz, estas junto a él, Potter; no sólo es el campeón de quidditch, no le bastaba con ganarme sólo en esto, no, ¡también debía tenerte como novia o al menos eso era lo que creía!. ¡Y es que a veces resultaba tan estúpido mirarte!, tan estúpido creer que quizas alguna vez podrías ver más allá de lo que dicen mis ofensivas palabras.

Mejor me voy al patio, no quiero verte siendo rodeada por el cara rajada o la comadreja.

-Hermione-

-Dime Harry-

-¿Sabes donde esta Cho?-

-No, No la he visto. ¿Por qué?-

-Hermione … tengo algo que decirte-

Salgo del patio, me he aburrido, que novedad.

-¿Qué es eso?-

Te veo corriendo, corro detrás de ti, algo me dice que el idiota de Potter tiene algo que ver con esto.

.

_…**Palabras de un lenguaje nuevo que he construido para nosotros…**_

_…**Para el amante perseguido que tiene que esconder su voz…**_

_…**cuando decidas aprenderlo, no habrá silencio**_

_…**No te hará falta usar la voz para romperlo...**_

_…**Si tú me miras… Si tú me miras…**_

**.  
**

¡Demonios!, he corrido demasiado rápido, he chocado contigo, ahora ¿qué hago?.

Estamos frente a frente, nunca he ayudado a alguien, menos te he consolado, me es tan difícil articular una frase hasta para esto, soy tan idiota, no sirvo, cosas como estas no se me dan ni se me darán.

-Malfoy- dices mientras levantas tu rostro acongojado, arqueando una ceja en señal de repulsión, y lo sé, que no tengo por que estar en este lugar, ni mucho menos que me dirijas al menos una palabra.

Ahora sé que pasa, has llorado, Potter te hizo derramar esas lágrimas, ¿qué puedo hacer?; ¿me quedo callado?; ¿te insulto?, ¡no sé!; ¡no sé que hacer!, mis manos actúan solas, quisiera abrazarte y tenerte entre mis labios, pero... sé que eso no puede ser...

Por que no pega conmigo, por que sé que no serviría de nada al fin y al cabo.

Actúo inconscientemente, te miro, me miras y ...¿qué hago?..

Simplemente dejo escapar un suspiro…

_-Creo que me he delatado-_

Tomo tu rostro entre mis brazos y por un instante secó tus lagrimas, sé que hay compañeros mirando, sé que articulan frases a mis espaldas, y que seguro esta Collin con su famosa cámara y sus estúpidas preguntas.

Pero ahora me importan una mierda lo que crean de mi.

Y si no puedo tenerte al menos me daré el lujo de tocar la cuenca de tus ojos mientras lloras.

-No llores, no lo vale- y muda, miras la manera en que recorro tus mejillas, siguiendo el caminito de las lágrimas.

Por lo menos, espero sepas entender que te cuidaré de cualquier parte del mundo.

.

_…**Yo me seguiré negando pase lo que pase…**_

_…**A exponer mi corazón en este escaparate…**_

_…**.Si tú me miras... si tú me miras...**_

_…**Nos amaremos en la justa oscuridad…**_

_…**En la trastienda que me ha visto suplicar...**_

**.  
**

_**-Fin-

* * *

  
**_

_**Notas:**_

Los personajes pertenecen a su autora, J.K R, debido a estética eh colocado estas notas al final del capítulo, si gustas déjame un rr, si no, perdona por hacerte perder el tiempo.

A quienes leen con todo mi amor.

_**Canción:**_

Si tú me miras-Alejandro Sanz-

**Re-editado: Marzo del 2009

* * *

  
**

_**..Se le apagó la luz, tembló y no llega la camilla...**_

_**...Luché buscando una salida para ir a escuchar su corazón...**_

_**...Con las manos confundidas no me mantengo en pie...**_

_**...No llego hasta la niña de mi vida...**_

-Se le apagó la luz-

Alejandro Sanz


End file.
